1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling a light source, and more particularly, to a handheld communications device and an adjustment method for a flashlight module of the handheld communications device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the process of taking a photograph with a camera includes two parts. One part is the preview process. In this stage, an automatic exposure (AE) system adjusts the exposure time and the exposure gain of the camera, and determines whether the flashlight is required to provide the assistant exposure under the current environment. The other part is referring to the judgment of the automatic exposure in the preview process to determine whether an instantaneous large current for driving the flashlight is needed to take the photograph when the user is pressing the capture/shutter button.
Because of the convenience provided by cell phones, more and more people use cell phones as cameras, e.g. phone cameras. However, with the slim design of cell phones, the application of the flashlight is limited by the size and supplied power of a cell phone. Currently, most camera lens of cell phones use flash light emitting diodes (LEDs) as flashlights. Although the LED consumes less power compared with the xenon light, it provides dimmer light, however.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method to effectively change a light field of an LED of a phone camera to satisfy the environment requirement, so as to make the flash LED of the phone camera be more flexible in various environments.